Howler
by EternusX229
Summary: Hawaii was very beautiful and at the same time so scary.


_Inspired by Howler by B.A.P's Zelo_

* * *

Fuji sat on the balcony with a book in hand. Crashing waves were heard in the distance along with the seagulls flying up above. He smiled turning away from the book to look at the scenery before him.

Hawaii was very beautiful and at the same time so scary. He could see the palm trees moving with every breeze, smell the saltwater from where he sat and off in the distance he could see the various speeding boats occasionally zoom by. He took in a deep breath; the scent of the ocean slowly relaxing his body and mind. It was so serene, tranquil...peaceful.

The door made a sudden noise and he tilted his head back on the outdoor chaise chair looking up at Tezuka's upside down figure come into his line of vision. Tezuka smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. He hummed against his lips, raising his hand to caress Tezuka's cheek. They pulled away and he let out a soft chuckle, azure eyes peeking from behind his light honey brown colored bangs. "Okaeri." He whispered.

Tezuka gave him a warm smile and ran his fingers through his fairly wet hair placing his surfboard against the wall by the door. "Tadaima."

Fuji placed his book down stretching away his laziness. His legs extending, touching the sunlight that slowly crept it's way over to his shaded area. It felt so nice to have a peaceful vacation away from home and away from the press. "Are you improving?" Fuji asked turning around to stand on his knees, arms folding atop the chaise making it move a little downward. He blinked back surprised at the sudden movement and chuckled deciding it was better to sit on his knees.

"You should join me sometime. I'll even let you take a few pictures." Tezuka said glancing at him as he sat across from him on the couch with one too many pillows. Fuji would sometimes hide underneath them when he would stay outside during the night to stargaze causing Tezuka to look around frantically for his boyfriend only to see him pop his head out of the pillows. It made him laugh the first few times and now whenever he saw him, he simply shook his head with a soft smile adoring his playfulness.

Fuji shifted into a seiza position, eyes overlooking the waves that crashed against the shore in a distant gaze. "You know I'm no good at it." He said closing his eyes remembering the first time he got on the board. The force of the ocean immediately pulling him down under the water nearly hitting his head against the reef. He convinced himself it wasn't trauma but instead told himself he wasn't meant for surfboarding.

"I can teach you." Tezuka said grabbing the towel that was on the couch, drying his hair. Fuji glanced at him. He stood up walking over to sit next to him and let his fingers take hold of the towel; drying his hair for him. "I'm a good coach." He heard Tezuka say underneath the towel that softly muffled his voice.

Slender elegant fingers removed the towel off his head chuckling at his messier than usual damp hair. He dropped the towel to the side and began combing through it with his fingers, flattening the hairs that stuck up. "I know you are Mitsu. You don't have to remind me." He whispered running his fingers through his hair untangling it. "Are you gonna make me run laps too if I don't happen to meet your expectations?" His voice low and seductive brushing against Tezuka's ear.

Tezuka smiled, "Running in the sand is really good for you." He retorted and felt the fingers in his hair tighten their grip as they lightly pulled it. He chuckled turning to face Fuji who wore a small pout. He leaned forward placing his lips on his and wrapped his arms around him. Fuji leaned back onto the couch pulling Tezuka on top of him moving his legs from underneath Tezuka to his sides. He smiled against Tezuka's lips enjoying his cool warmth on his skin, gently nibbling his bottom lip while running his fingers back into his hair.

Fuji pulled away licking his lips tasting the saltiness of the ocean on him, softly panting, staring into Tezuka's unshielded eyes. "That's your only form of punishment?" He whispered sending shivers down Tezuka's back. "I think I can handle a little more rough treatment, buchou." He moved to gently place his lips against his neck and his tongue licked along his earlobe, teeth nibbled at it, purposefully letting out a moan. Tezuka groaned. Fuji slowly began to grind his hips against as he nibbled his ear; lips made their way to bite the skin just underneath it, fingers playfully tugged at his hair.

"I can think of a few ways for discipline." Tezuka managed to say as Fuji began marking the skin with his teeth.

Fuji pulled away, eyes filled with amusement as he stared into hazel lustful eyes. They were truly mesmerizing. He could feel himself melting underneath their gaze. His body felt hotter and he almost let out a moan as they kept staring at him intently with such an exposed amount of desire. He could feel his body burning up wanting more from his gaze alone.

A seagull landed right on their balcony and cocked its head to the side making a loud screech. They tensed up at the sudden noise turning to look towards the sound before it gave one last screech and flew away. Fuji's eyes widened at the abrupt interruption and Tezuka began laughing upon seeing the former tensai's shocked reaction. Azure eyes widened just the slightest, raising an eyebrow up at his sudden laughter and he joined in as well. After all it was rare to hear Tezuka laugh so wholeheartedly. It made his heart skip a beat because it was so adorable yet so like him. It was sweet music to his ears.

Tezuka sat up touching a few strands of his damp hair. Fuji slowly slid his hands down Tezuka's bare chest admiring his abs and well defined muscles that displayed themselves perfectly. A bit of jealousy rose up thinking of all the women and possibly men who had laid eyes on him in his absence. His fingers slowly crept their way down his abs, biting his bottom lip in the process, taking in his masculinity and his perfect form. Tezuka was breathtaking to him probably more than he even realized. Strong, determined, restless, motivated; he was everything he admired and loved in someone.

Tezuka blushed once Fuji hooked his fingers onto the waistband of his swimming trunks. With a hard pull, Tezuka fell back on top of Fuji. A hand slowly snaked its way up his chest into the back of his head, lips crashing onto his. He groaned into the kiss feeling Fuji's tongue make its way into his mouth, slowly devouring his sanity. Fuji's free hand moved lower cupping his crotch giving it a few playful touches over fabric before biting Tezuka's bottom lip hard and pulled away.

Azure eyes stared at him full of lust and glimmered with something he couldn't quite grasp. Getting out from underneath him, Fuji stood up clearing his throat running his thumb along his lips. "We said we'd be there by five so let's get ready, ne?" He simply said with a playful tug at his lips sliding the door open, disappearing inside.

Tezuka stared at the door dumbfounded. Legs still apart from where Fuji had just laid. He looked down at the pillow underneath him then at the glass door as Fuji stripped his shirt. He reached for his watch that was placed onto the wooden table that separated the chaise chair and the couch. Silently cursing to himself, he stood up and entered the living room.

They had exactly two hours to get ready. There was no way, in the current state he was in, to continue and Fuji had known that. He frowned heading into their room where Fuji had already disappeared into the bathroom. He should shower too. He probably smelled like the ocean and … He ran his hand through his hair. He had sand in his hair. He sighed grabbing a clean pair of boxers and his towel.

* * *

Aside from taking a break from everything and anything remotely close to work, one of Fuji's friends that resided in Waikiki had told him that he was having a rooftop party. Most of the people attending were famous people. But famous people in Hawaii. He was sure to bump into a few people he was familiar with. Designers, models he'd worked with and some interior designer's as well. After all, most of the artistic inspiration had come from Hawaii and he had met a lot of top designers during his business trips that had resided in Hawaii. Tezuka at first had declined going but Fuji had told him to let off some steam and enjoy a beautiful night out in the Aloha state. He had rolled his eyes at the idea and caved in after some heavy convincing.

That had happened a few nights ago.

Now that Tezuka was behind the wheel driving with Fuji in his passenger seat, he was starting to regret his decision more and more. He was practically testing his self control at this point. "Do you really have to go dressed in _those_ pants?" He muttered. He was already at a loss for words for what Fuji had done to him earlier and they were not making it any easier on his slowly wavering sanity.

Fuji decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans that accentuated his curves probably a bit more than they should have, showing off his well toned legs not to mention his bottom. Along with that he opted for wearing a plain white dress shirt leaving the first three buttons open showing off his collarbones, tucking the front of it in and leaving the back out. Over it he wore a light black windbreaker that looked more like a casual blazer with an elegant touch to it that fell graciously. His shoes and belt matching with hints of dark brown in between. Overall he looked elegantly presentable with a slight boyish charm. A style Tezuka knew fit him very well.

He smiled turning to look out at the sun that was beginning to set. "Saa, I might bump into a possible client."

Tezuka scoffed. "What kind of clients are you trying to attract exactly?" Fuji smiled at his response and nonchalantly placed a hand on Tezuka's thigh.

"Getting a little possessive, Mitsu?" He whispered slowly running his thumb in circles along his inner thigh. Tezuka gripped the steering wheel shooting him a glare before turning to look at the road before him.

"I'm not."

Fuji moved his hand away. "And here I thought you were finally taking me a little more seriously." He said whining a little, resuming to look out the window with a small grin resting his chin on his palm.

Tezuka came to stop at a red light. He leaned over reaching to turn Fuji's face towards his and placed his lips on soft pink lips. Fuji gasped against the sudden kiss allowing Tezuka to slip his tongue in, fighting with the other in a heated battle. Fuji groaned, placing the hand that seconds ago had teased Tezuka onto the chair he sat in, gripping the edge of it. They heard the car behind them honk and Tezuka pulled away. Fuji's face flushed red, lips parted trying to catch his breath, eyes slightly wide in shock.

Tezuka pressed on the gas and resumed to drive towards their destination. He smiled as he glanced at Fuji's flushed expression, watching him turn back to look out the window. A little sense of victory rising inside of him to think he had made Fuji flustered.

Fuji crossed his leg over the other. "You cease to amaze me, Mitsu." He whispered softly, hand covering his lips.

Tezuka on the other hand opted for something far more casual but at the same time fashionably presentable. Navy khakis with a black dress shirt tucked in with the first two buttons undone displaying an elegant simple silver chain around his neck. Fuji loved his casual yet handsome style, especially because his features suited dark colors. Something about him in dark blue made him want to take him regardless of his surroundings. It was a sight for the former tensai but he wasn't going to let Tezuka know that.

Not yet at least.

"Fuji-kun!" His friend dressed in a hawaiian shirt, ripped up denim shorts and black sunglasses greeted once they stepped into the hotel lobby.

"Eric!" Fuji smiled extending his arms out hugging his friend. "It's been a long time." He said pulling away admiring his laid back style and vibrant energy.

Eric smiled showing his pearly white teeth, "Yes it has been. I'm glad you could make it. Enjoying Hawaii?" He asked him then turned noticing Tezuka. "Ah, You must be...Tezuka-kun!" Eric extended his hand out. "Pleased to meet you."

Fuji chuckled. "Yes. Tezuka this is Eric, a good friend of mine who helped me with the exhibit down by Akihabara. Eric this is Tezuka Kunimitsu." He said introducing them to one another.

Tezuka smiled taking his hand, shaking it. "Pleased to meet you." He said with a little bow.

Eric quickly took note of his manners, "Oh, very well mannered. A lot of people here are Japanese so it might do you well Tezuka-kun." Eric paused for a minute and his jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wait, the Tezuka Kunimitsu?" He said turning to Fuji. Fuji nodded. "Oh my god, my son loves you. Fuji-kun, why didn't you tell me you knew such a legend?"

Fuji simply chuckled at Eric's reaction enjoying Tezuka's nervous smile. "You didn't strike me the type." He said honestly. "He's here on vacation." He quickly added before anyone decided to make a ruckus.

Eric simply turned on his heels with them following him to the elevator. "I see. No worries. My lips are shut. Let's head up."

They were only a few floors below the one they had to get to and the sound of muffled music was already heard. Excitement began to build up in Fuji. It had been a very long time he had actually had a night out. With work taking hold of most of his time, he rarely had time to accept some of the many invitations to dinner parties and host parties some of his clients would offer him. He rather enjoyed going out from time to time and he had honestly missed it. During the few times that him and Tezuka would travel together to other countries, he made it a habit to go to one club at least once during their stay. He had to convince Tezuka that every country had their own nightlife and that it was part of culture. Tezuka glared at him for a while wondering if it was just an excuse, quite truthfully it was and wasn't. It was true he wanted to go but it was also a way to get inspiration and ideas. Either way they had always thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Tezuka on the hand had never gotten used to the party scene. He wasn't all for it. He didn't really like it nor dislike it. It was a very neutral feeling he had acquired towards it. He was offered a few invitations and had attended a big one down in London; more out of force than out of his own volition. The idea of getting sweaty with a crowd of strangers and barely hearing those beside you always sat wrong with him. Although he had enjoyed the few times he and Fuji had gone because he was charismatic and quite lively. Sharing the moment with him and learning new dance moves here and there was always an experience albeit, he was never fond of new things especially in public but Fuji made it all worth the while.

The doors slid open with Eric leading the way down the hall. Fuji glanced behind him, his smile turning into a grin once he saw Tezuka's eyes fixated on his lower half. He turned back to face forward, purposefully swaying his hips to the music that slowly grew louder. He had a feeling tonight would be quite interesting.

Eric opened the door stepping aside for them to pass through and Fuji's face lit up. There were already a lot of people inside. Lights illuminating the night sky, music booming over the crowd, people dancing and drinking. It was a beautiful sight to see right smacked in the middle of Waikiki. Despite the alcohol, he could still smell the scent of the ocean far in the distance and feel the cool night breeze pass by them.

Eric's smile widened turning to them both. "Enjoy guys!" With that he headed towards a group of guys that were talking by the bar filled with a handful of people.

Spanish music began to play and Fuji's smile grew wider. "Saa this brings back memories doesn't it?" He said pulling Tezuka closer so that he could hear him. Once he pulled away, Fuji shot him a smile that sent a shiver down his back. He gave him a wink and disappeared through the crowd of people.

Tezuka sighed running his hand down his neck.

Fuji moved his hips with the music, having to dodge a few couples that were already grinding on each other, some doing a few twists and turns according to the music being played. It brought a smile on his face. "Fuji!" He heard. Turning his head towards the person's voice, his eyes caught the sight of a certain blonde haired man coming towards him.

"Stefan!" He practically yelled and was embraced by a pair of strong arms. He pulled away a little surprised upon seeing him, his hands running down his arms taking a good look at him. "My god it's been what?" He paused.

"About four years!" Stefan finished while laughing. "I thought I'd never see you again. You didn't even contact me!" Stefan tried to sound angry but smiled.

Fuji shook his head. "I'm sorry! We split ways before we could officially exchange numbers!" He turned around to look for Tezuka and frowned when he couldn't find him then turned back to Stefan. "Wanna get a drink?" Stefan leaned forward unable to hear him due to the loud music. Fuji chuckled at having Stefan's hair tickle his cheek. "Wanna get a drink!?" Stefan pulled away smiling and nodded at him.

Stefan had been one of the few designer's he worked with back when he had taken a photoshoot in France. He was a German-Italian man with beautiful masculine features. Strong jawline, beautiful pointed nose and lovely silky blonde hair; he was a man that was bound to a lot of double takes. Especially with those grey eyes that changed color from time to time and pale skin. It was no wonder he had been scouted by a modeling company. Due to his masculine features and his strong physique, he became quite famous in Europe for various advertisements and was the eye for the perfect photo subject.

They came to stop at the bar and ordered their drinks. "Are you here alone?" Stefan asked. Gratefully appreciated that the music was less louder here than it was where they had reunited. Fuji shook his head leaning back against the counter staring at the countless people that danced to their heart's content. "Actually, what're you doing here in Hawaii?"

Fuji turned to him with a soft smile, "I need to escape every once in awhile." He chuckled looking up at the night sky that bared witness. Hardly noticing any stars amongst the light polluted area. Stefan nodded with a smile on his face looking at the crowd. He knew that Fuji was a busy photographer and he was well worth much of the fame that surrounded him in the photography industry. After working with him, he realized just how extraordinary he was. From taking in the most minute detail during his photo shoots to bringing life and emotion into a single shot. He was a big fan of his work with countless of photo books that Fuji had released over the years. He was actually honored that he had grown quite comfortable with him over their two week work session a few years back.

"What about you? How's the modelling going?!" Fuji asked excited turning around briefly to grab their drinks handing Stefan his.

After both of them had taken a sip they exhaled at how strong it was and let out a small laugh. "You're looking at the face of a soon to be hollywood actor." Stefan said in a cocky way, brushing his shoulder with a smug face.

Fuji's jaw dropped, "Seriously? That's amazing! Guess that means we really won't be seeing each other any time soon huh?" Stefan gave him a pout making him laugh.

"We don't see each other as it is! I'm a big fan of your work you know. I'm a little crushed I only got to work with you once." Fuji chuckled accepting such high praise. "Seriously, I would really like to work with you again." Stefan looked at him out of the corner of his eye and frowned a little. It seemed something had caught Fuji's attention. His piercing azure eyes were staring at something or rather someone in the crowd. Stefan followed his gaze towards the area of his distraction. Fuji was intently staring at a man surrounded by a few women. He quirked his eyebrow up turning to look at Fuji idly playing with the black straw in his drink with a small smile on his face.

"You always seem to get cornered." He said in Japanese. Stefan looked at him in question and Fuji turned to him. "Ah I'm sorry. Wanna dance?" He said turning to him with a smile. Stefan nodded and downed his drink with a loud exhale at the strong liquor that burned it's way down his throat. Fuji did the same, grabbing Stefan's hand, squeezing it tightly suppressing the urge to make a face at the harsh cool liquid that burned right through him.

Moving through the crowd they came to a small clearing and began to dance. Fuji swayed his hips from side to side moving them with the rhythm, letting the music drown his senses. A smile on his face once he felt a warmth envelope him; the liquor loosening his body allowing to move easily with the beat of the music. Stefan moved closer to him and he placed his hands on the collar of his pristine blue dress shirt, pulling him towards him. Hands landed on his waist and they moved in unison. Fuji slid his hands down to Stefan's shoulders keeping clear of the amount of distance between them.

Fuji slightly tilted his head back, his smile growing at the spanish music that had started playing again with a catchy yet sensual sound to it. Stefan moved himself a bit closer and wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist. Slowly his hands crept their way down his waist and Fuji quirked an eyebrow at him with a smile. He shook his head as he moved his hips, grabbing Stefan's hands bringing them back up to his waist. Stefan leaned forward whispering against his ear, "I really like you Fuji." One of his hands slid up Fuji's back, pulling him incredibly closer to him.

Fuji had known for quite some time that Stefan had held feelings for him. It was the way he had looked at him during their photo session that made him realize that he had been wanting more out of what he thought was a very platonic relationship. It was one of the reasons why he hadn't contacted him, using the excuse that he had been short on time and busy with work. He was overjoyed to see him nonetheless because he enjoyed his company regardless. After all, he had to deal with much of his tiring instructions while they worked together, something he knew not many people took kindly.

Stefan placed his leg in between Fuji's and began grinding against him. Fuji smiled looking down at their legs as he mirrored the movement. Fuji pushed a few strands out of his face. The liquor increasing his body temperature despite the cool breeze around them, he pulled away a little removing his jacket while dancing. Stefan looked at him. Desire building as he stared at the sensuality and fluidity in his movements. Just as he was going to pull Fuji back to him he stopped.

A warm smile came across Fuji's lips once hand slipped around his waist from behind to lay on his stomach. He moved his hips against the warm strong body behind him, grinding his hips back. A light sheen of sweat starting to form on his forehead at the heat that was slowly rising between them. Paying little to no mind that he was displaying his affection in front of someone else. Stefan stared at them before glaring at the guy that had begun to dance with Fuji who was entrapped in their own movement. "Hey!" Stefan yelled over the music and watched as Fuji moved his head back against the broad shoulder all the while swaying his hips.

"I was looking for you."

Fuji's smile widened at the sound of that deep rich voice and closed his eyes humming a little, drowned in the loud music surrounding them. He took in a deep breath smelling that alluring scent of his lover wash over his senses. Maybe it was the alcohol or perhaps just the way he had practically claimed him right in front of someone that turned him on. He wasn't sure but he didn't want to ponder any further.

"Stefan," Fuji said with a smile. Stefan looked at him a little confused. "We'll catch up later." He said before grabbing Tezuka's hand into his, walking away.

Tezuka glanced back at him a little smile forming on his lips. " _Danke, dass du dich um ihn gekümmert hast._ "

Fuji chuckled at his boyfriend suddenly speaking German and squeezed his hand a little with a light blush on his face.

A slow trance song started playing and Fuji stopped, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck while holding his jacket. He let out a soft hum once their bodies began moving together. Tezuka's arms wrapped around his waist. "Who was that?" He asked leaning forward to whisper against his ear.

"A friend of mine." He replied, a small gasp escaping his lips as Tezuka moved a little closer grinding his hips against his. One of Tezuka's hands gently applied pressure against his lower back pressing him further onto him. Fuji placed his forehead on his shoulder, fingers grasping his dress shirt, hiding his blush. The alcohol he had consumed earlier starting to make his head feel fuzzy. The subtle yet sensual touch of their bodies into one made him want Tezuka to take him right there on the dance floor. "He's going to be an actor soon." He managed to say as they continued to move in unison.

Tezuka looked at the other people that were dancing. There were women dancing together and to his surprise even some men along with the many couples there. No one seemed to care. He smiled feeling a slight weight lift off his shoulders and turned to place a light kiss against Fuji's neck. "Hm, impressive." He simply said, voice husky.

"I saw you getting cornered by a few women. Did you get any of their numbers?" Fuji chuckled, running his fingers into the back of Tezuka's head, playing with his hair.

"I got tons." He replied sarcastically. Fuji hummed, gently biting his shoulder playfully before placing his lips against it gently. Tezuka groaned, his fingers slowly sliding down to grope Fuji's bottom. Fuji gasped against his shoulder, placing his forehead on it again. "We have to go." Tezuka whispered against his ear before biting his earlobe.

Without hesitating, Fuji slid his hand down to grab Tezuka's hand again and swiftly turned around heading towards the exit.

"Fuji!" He heard. Whipping his head around to see Eric stumbling up to them tipsy. "Leaving so soon?"

Fuji smiled at him, letting go of Tezuka's hand. He hugged Eric kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for tonight. I had fun Eric. Until next time." Eric let out a small chuckle, his face red.

"Definitely. Tezuka-kun," He stumbled forward. Tezuka chuckled a little taking his extended hand. "It was pleasure meeting you."

Tezuka nodded at him. "Likewise." He said placing a hand on Eric's shoulder to keep him from falling down. Fuji chuckled and they bid him farewell.

Once in the elevator, Fuji glanced over at Tezuka, azure eyes peering over at him filled with desire. Since this morning when they had almost done it on the couch on the balcony, he had been wanting to feel those hands on him, those lips. He knew that by distancing themselves on the dancefloor was to test their limits and he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. It was amusing yet he wanted him so badly.

Tezuka looked up at the numbers above hoping that it would hurry up. He couldn't take it anymore, he felt his pants growing tighter. He had held back kissing Fuji on the dance floor and right now he was fighting the urge from pressing the stop button and just do it right in the elevator. He held his grip on the metal bar behind him.

Fuji gracefully moved so he was standing in front of Tezuka, slowly sliding his hand down Tezuka's chest to wrap around his waist; gently squeezing his hip before letting his hand rest on his lower back. Tezuka closed his eyes. His sanity slowly slipping as he felt the hand on his waist drag back to his belt. Tezuka glared at him. A seductive smile playing along his lips. Tezuka looked into those gorgeous azure eyes feeling his resolve slowly diminishing.

Placing his hand on Fuji's cheek, he glanced down at his lips before looking into his eyes. Fuji looked into hazel eyes. "Kiss me." He whispered almost breathlessly. Tezuka didn't hesitate. He leaned forward claiming his lips with his own, tightening his grip on the bar behind him. Fuji's tongue swiped along his bottom lip and he let it slide into his mouth, caressing along the roof of his mouth before they began their slow heated battle for dominance which didn't last very long as a _ding_ was heard. They pulled away. Tezuka cleared his throat before he grabbed Fuji's hand walking to their car.

* * *

Fuji moaned against Tezuka's lips as he was roughly pushed against the door. Blindly throwing his jacket onto the floor, he gasped once Tezuka picked him up. He wrapped his legs around his waist, arms wrapped themselves around his neck and trembling fingers raked through dark unkempt hair. Tezuka threw the keys god knows where feeling nothing but complete desire burning inside him and pulled away from those delicious lips to head towards the bedroom. He moaned when Fuji bit his neck marking his tanned skin. Deciding they probably weren't going to make it to the bedroom, he pinned him against the glass door leading to their balcony and placed his lips back onto his. Raising his hand up to tilt Fuji's head back; biting the sensitive spot above his collarbone.

Fuji softly moaned, grinding his hips against him, pulling Tezuka away from his neck to place his lips back onto his. Need growing with every touch, every kiss and every flick of that tongue. Slender fingers hastily began unbuttoning his shirt pulling it out of his khakis with much impatience.

Tezuka gasped upon feeling cold fingers slide across his bare chest as the piece of fabric was pushed off of him. Idly removing one hand at a time to remove his shirt, he threw it to the floor. He blindly mirrored the action. Fuji's hot tongue against his in their fervent kiss doing unimaginable things to his mind and libido.

Hands placed on each side of his face, Fuji pulled away for brief moment to stare into hazel affectionate eyes, thumb caressing Tezuka's cheekbone before he kissed him again slowly and passionately. Enjoying the way his lips caressed his lovingly. Fuji grabbed a handful of his hair, not tugging but expressing his need for him through touch. He loved him so much and just the slightest of touches sent him into an array of frenzied emotions.

Back at the party, he didn't care who stared at him, who lusted for him or anything of the sort. His heart was already set on this person who he'd share his life with. Tezuka Kunimitsu probably knew, or maybe not, but he was the only one who could steal his attention in a heartbeat.

Once the shirt was open, long fingers slowly made their way to pinch one of his nipples and Tezuka moved his lips to place light kisses along his neck. Fuji rest his head back softly moaning, a hand running through his own hair at the intensity of his soft touch on him and trembled in desire, wanting him incredibly close. "M-Mitsu." He gasped grinding his hips against his again more impatiently, seeking the friction between them.

Understanding, Tezuka placed him down. Fuji's hands grabbed Tezuka's face again bringing their lips together in a needy almost rough kiss. He stifled a gasp when his pants loosened, moaning against Tezuka's bare shoulder as his hand wrapped itself around his hard leaking erection.

Fuji's grip tightened on Tezuka's arm, digging his nails into skin, his legs beginning to feel weak as the hand on him stroked him excruciatingly slow until he picked up his pace. He moaned against his bare shoulder gently biting down on it, eyebrows knitting together, bangs covering much of his face but not the blush on his cheeks. "...Let me touch you." Fuji moaned almost breathlessly. He grabbed the waistband of Tezuka's pants. Tezuka let go of his erection bringing his slicked fingers to his mouth to lick away precum.

Soft cool lips trailed their way down Tezuka's chest, placing light kisses against his abdomen stopping briefly to gently bite his hip; he stopped at his waistband. He looked up at Tezuka with hazed lustful eyes and undid his belt while moving up to kiss him passionately. Fuji pulled Tezuka out of his confines and heard a soft sigh escape from him. He smiled looking down at his already weeping erection and gently stroked him before kneeling down. Tezuka placed a hand against the glass door for support and groaned once he felt warm wet lips engulf him. He looked down placing his free hand on Fuji's head, fingers running through his soft honey brown hair as Fuji's lips wrapped around his head, tongue licking at his slit before sucking hard stroking him all the while. "Syuusuke..." He moaned closing his eyes. Fuji's tongue slid up his shaft teasing the vein underneath, giving it a small kiss before moving his lips to the head savoring the precum that began to form. Tezuka groaned lightly tugging at his hair.

Fuji took him fully in to the hilt relaxing his throat to take him in easier. His hands worked to slide the rest of Tezuka's pants down as his mouth kept working at him. Once he stopped pulling his pants lower his mouth made its way lower to engulf one of his balls. Tezuka let out a loud moan at the wet heat around him. The way Fuji pleasured him and savored every part of him made his legs weak. Fuji's hand began stroking him again as he took in the expression Tezuka had. Eyes closed tight and lips parted just the slightest, groaning with every stroke. Fuji tightened his grip on Tezuka's erection and Tezuka moaned again, thumb running over his slit, enjoying the sounds Tezuka emitted. Fuji chuckled feeling lightheaded and giddy at pleasing his lover to this extent. Hearing Tezuka moan sent jolts of pleasure to his own erection. Giving him a few light strokes, he engulfed him once more, bobbing his head up and down along his length.

Tezuka looked down at his honey haired lover and felt a very familiar tightness in his loins. Staring at him as continued to please him with nothing more than his mouth made him want to release at just the sight. He slid his hand from Fuji's hair to his cheek and Fuji looked up letting him go. Staring at him with a dazed look, Tezuka grabbed his arm and Fuji stood up crashing his lips onto his. He could taste himself on Fuji's tongue.

Tezuka slid the rest of Fuji's pants off kicking them out the way and groaned again seeing Fuji's lower half fully exposed, his torso barely covered by the white shirt that hadn't been disposed of yet. So beautifully flushed against the pale moonlight in the background, skin flawlessly gleaming contrasting against the only piece of clothing that had yet to be rid of, lips swollen from one too many kisses. He pinned Fuji against the glass door much to his own loss of self control, his hand slid down his side caressing soft milky skin to lift his leg wrapping it around his waist. Fuji looked at him with the faintest of a smirk playing along his lips at their position, eyes glimmering in amusement and shadowing over with desire in the moonlit room. Their erections touched and Fuji arched his back feeling the cool glass on his lower half. He clawed at Tezuka's arm as a wet finger slid into his entrance. "Oh god." Fuji moaned knitting his eyebrows together. Tezuka placed his lips on his again, sliding his finger in and out, adding another.

Fuji pulled away moving his head to the side, panting. The position they were in making it easier for Tezuka to probe at his prostate and for every time he drew his fingers in he would graze it. A smile made itself present on Tezuka's lips. He leaned forward kissing his cheek and slid in a third finger. Fuji let out a loud moan arching his back, throwing his head back with widened eyes, body trembling. Tezuka chuckled against his neck and repeatedly rubbed his prostate. The moans that filled his ears made his head spin, his erection twitch, his heart pound against his ears. He wanted to be inside him. Make him feel ecstasy like the way he was making him feel right now. He wanted to make love to him.

Fuji bit his bottom lip and looked at Tezuka with half lidded eyes, panting softly yet harshly. Tezuka tightened his grip onto his leg that was pressed against his waist and guided himself into his entrance. Fuji groaned resting his head on Tezuka's shoulder, lips parted and eyes closed. Tezuka moaned at the nails scratching along his shoulder blade. He felt so hot and tight.

Keeping his grip on Tezuka's shoulder, Fuji moaned as the length inside of him slid out only to slide back in. Tezuka pressed him against the door and began to move at a slow pace, leaning to capture his lips. Arms wrapped themselves around Tezuka's neck and groaned with each thrust that made his head spin. Slow and sensual, keeping their bodies pressed together, tongues caressing each other. Fuji tugged at Tezuka's hair and bit his bottom lip. Tezuka groaned and placed his free hand on the glass door, sliding out almost all the way to roughly slam back in. Fuji hissed and looked into Tezuka's eyes. He smirked. "I'm ready for that rough treatment now." He whispered barely touching Tezuka's lips with his own.

Tezuka smiled, "Are you sure about that?" He asked stopping his movements.

Fuji groaned pressing his forehead on his. "God don't stop." He let out another loud moan as Tezuka slammed back into him.

Tezuka tightened his grip on Fuji's leg and began to thrust into him harder and faster. Fuji let out another loud moan throwing his head back onto the door. Tezuka kept sliding in and out of him hitting his prostate at the same time. Fuji's moans grew louder telling him to keep going at his current pace. He lowered himself biting his shoulder while moving into him. He felt Fuji twitching around him and he groaned. He stopped, taking in the beauty of Fuji Syuusuke as his chest rose and fell at a quickened pace. He slid out of his heat and thrust back in harder, repeating the slow and hard action making Fuji see stars behind his lids. He was being sensually rough and it was incredibly overwhelming. He could barely take it anymore. He groaned feeling Tezuka hit his prostate with each hard thrust.

Fuji tried to move his hips along with Tezuka's thrusts causing Tezuka to let out a soft moan against his neck. But it was a little hard to keep up with his movements given the position he was in; his leg raised onto Tezuka's side and the other holding most of his weight against the floor. He was glad Tezuka was holding him firmly because by god, his legs would've given out the moment he slid inside.

Skin slapping skin and moans filled their still dark beach house, Tezuka placed his lips on Fuji's once more before hitting his prostate one last time causing Fuji to arch his back with one last loud moan releasing onto their stomachs. Tezuka groaned feeling the tightness around him. "Syuusuke… " He moaned before releasing into him. Fuji gasped feeling his lover twitch inside of him and groaned feeling his essence fill him.

Panting resounded throughout the room. Tezuka rested his forehead on Fuji's shoulder catching his breath. He opened his eyes just a bit and looked down at Fuji's chest covered in his own cum. Feeling a strange amount of pleasure yet accomplishment wash over him upon seeing his chest rising with his own essence. He looked at Fuji's tired expression, head to the side trying to catch his breath, lips swollen, eyebrows knitted together and bangs covering his face in a light sheen of sweat. "You came." He said rather bluntly.

Fuji chuckled, "I did." He turned to look at Tezuka, eyes barely open. He raised his hand up to caress his cheek lovingly with a soft smile. Having pushed aside their desires after the party was a beautiful mistake. His body was bound to ache tomorrow but he didn't care. He was actually quite amused with the turn of events. He could barely think after his climax.

Tezuka leaned into the touch embracing him. "I think that's the first time you have from just here." He whispered sliding his hand down to touch where they were still connected.

Heat rose to his cheeks and Fuji softly smiled, nuzzling his nose against Tezuka's neck. "Only you do this to me." He pulled away pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. He softly hummed against them and pulled away, a smile on his lips as azure eyes looked into hazel ones.

Tezuka pulled out, smiling when he heard Fuji's breath hitch the slightest and picked him up. "How much longer do you want to stay here?" He asked walking towards the bedroom, eyes completely adjusted to the darkness around them, frowning as he spotted clothes trailing from the entrance to the balcony.

Fuji rested his head on his broad shoulder, eyes closed in thought but exhaustion quickly overpowering his train of thought. "I wouldn't mind staying here at least another week. Can you afford it?" He whispered, voice a little raspy.

Tezuka placed him on the bed, running his hand through his hair with a pensive expression. He told Fuji to wait a bit and left the room. Fuji sat up for a second before flopping back down onto the bed shaking his head with a smile on his face. Tezuka returned with the clothes that had been thrown around the house and went to go place them in the hamper before settling next to Fuji. "Couldn't leave it could you?" Fuji whispered leaning closer to him. Tezuka shook his head bringing the blanket over them. Sighing contentedly against Fuji's neck once he settled in with Fuji in his arms, head resting on his arm, his other arm hugging him from his waist.

Fuji smiled leaning closer, caressing the bite marks he had left on his chest and hip. "I can afford a week." Tezuka finally responded. "I want to stay here a bit longer with you." Tezuka whispered titling Fuji's head back a little, softly kissing him.

Once they would go back, who knew when would be the next time they could be this relaxed and free from work. He wanted to cherish every moment they had right now because with his schedule and Fuji's business trips, he knew it would be very stressful to plan something like this again. They would still see each other and probably, most likely, still enjoy their little bouts of messing around but not like right now. This state of relaxation and tranquility was priceless. They wanted to cherish it.

He smiled once Tezuka's arms wrapped themselves around him, fingers playing with his hair briefly before moving away. He felt exhausted and just like he guessed, he was going to be sore tomorrow. "Me too." Tezuka held him tighter enjoying the rising and falling of Fuji's chest knowing that soon he'd fall asleep. "You really are good at discipline." Fuji whispered before placing a light kiss on his bare chest. "Next time," Fuji paused. Tezuka had his eyes closed and hummed in question. "Under the stars, ne?" Tezuka's eyes shot open and moved so he could glare at Fuji. And of course he came face to face with a smirk.

Fuji leaned up to kiss him. Tezuka smiled against his lips, fingers gently tugged at his hair. "Let's sleep." Fuji whispered pulling away hiding his face in Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka sighed.

Hawaii was very a scary place indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: I AM SO EXCITED TO FINALLY POST THIS**

 **I meant to post this WAAAAAY earlier but I kept editing it, changing it, some scenes seemed incomplete to me. (I really hope there aren't any typos becasue omg I edited and read it over like 50 times!)**

 **This was a really random idea that popped into my head while listening to Howler almost a month or so ago when the song came out! I really loved the song and everything. I love BAP so I decided to make something out that vibe (despite the lyrics) xD**

 **I hope you guys like it. Comment, favorite, feedback. I wanna know what you guys thought~~**


End file.
